Like a Prayer
by weeann
Summary: a song fic from Madonnas: Like a Prayer . Just a little thing a bored teenager whipped up while listening to this song. Plz R&R . Enjoy !


  
  
This is a song fic I have written while I get over major writers block for dragon world. It is of course based on Madonnas Like a Prayer . if you havent heard it then I recommend you do......I love it!  
Enjoy! This is my first song fic so here goes plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz R&R  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is actually mine so bleah to you! Ok so maybe not . I don't own Like A Prayer either so Madonna babe don't sue.  
  
  
  
Like a Prayer   
  
  
Serena awoke to find a recognisable beeping. She searched around her bedside table with her eyes closed   
(you know when you wake really early and you don't have the energy to do anything) until she found the small pink communicator and a mini Raye appeared on the little screen.   
"get your little moon butt down here Serena we got a monster at the park". Serena gave a groan as her answer and Raye disappeared.   
The scouts had had a lot of attacks early in the morning lately , maybe some kind of way to tire them out so they would loose,( like the scouts could loose!). so Serena was more tired than usual.   
"Moon Crystal Power", the ribbons appeared and as quick as a flash she was out the window. She began to run and thought to herself "why me?"   
when she arrived she saw that the monster was a girl kinda thing. She was blue in colour and wore a skimpy blue top with a skirt that was long at the back . She also wore boots like mercurys and had long hair. She was the ice princess.   
"Ice shower!" icicles flew at Venus.  
"Venus love chain encircle!" but the attack was too late and Venus flew back against a tree. Mercury ran over to look after her wounds as Lita charged up.  
"Jupiter thunder dragon!" the sparkling dragon flew at the ice princess but was easily dodged.  
"I think you should try harder next time Jupiter" the ice princess sneered. Serena winced; her voice was like.....well ice.  
"Mars celestial (A.N spelling !?) fire surround!" the balls of fire flew at the monster and melted her left side. "you'll pay for that Mars, I think its time you cooled off" ,the Ice princess closed her eyes, "ice..freeze!"a cloud of snow blew towards Mars and Jupiter and before they could utter a squeak they were frozen solid.  
"no guys!" what could Serena do, "why , I didn't want this"  
"Serena you gotta use youre scepter on her " Mercurys voice glided across the park and Serena turned to look at her but so did the ice princess. "hahaha......blizzard!!!" once again in the blink of an eye ice over came Mercury and Venus.   
"now its you're turn Moon girl" she didn't know what to do.  
"SAILOR MOON!!!!" both turned to the voice "GET AWAY FROM THERE"  
Serena smiled.  
  
  
*life is a mystery  
everyone must stand alone   
I hear you call my name   
And it feels like home  
  
When you call my name its like a little prayer  
Im down on my knees  
I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour   
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know ill take you there*  
  
  
Tuxedo mask jumped down and grabbed Serena as the ice princess rained her icicles again.   
"Serena be more careful" he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I will"  
Tuxedo mask put Serena down and spun round to reveal 5 roses and threw them all at once. Each rose hit its target; the ice the scouts were incased in broke and one flew into the side of the ice princess who screamed in pain. (remember shes a bit melted to so a rose in her side wont help) . "sailor moon its your turn"  
"right"  
"love you"  
"love you to"  
"moon scepter ELIMINATION!!" .as the ice princess tried to dislodge the rose from her side the little crescent moons flew at her... "oh s**t" (is that ok?can I do that? Is it still for all ages? If its not ok...sorry)  
"well done Sailor moon" the scouts had all got up by this time and made there way over to Serena  
"are you guys ok?". Raye grinned, "of course we are you meatball head, we are the scouts remember"  
"right im going to bed" Amy began to walk away and the others followed  
"hey Sailor moon, wanna go look at the moon" , Tuxedo mask held out his hand to her.  
And then when she took it he grabbed her round the waist and leapt onto the rooftops. She closed her eyes for she trusted him so much.  
  
*I hear your voice  
Its like an angel sighing  
I have no choice   
I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
  
I close my eyes   
Oh god I think im falling  
Out of the sky  
I close my eyes   
Heaven help me  
  
When you call my name  
Its like a little prayer  
Im down on my knees   
I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour   
I can feel your power   
Just like a prayer  
You know Ill take you there*  
  
  
He stopped on top of one of the biggest skyscrapers in Tokyo and soft music could be heard from the restaurant below. They began to dance and they told each other how much they loved each other.   
  
*Like a child  
You whisper softly to me  
You're in control  
Just like a child  
  
Now im dancing  
Its like a dream  
No wind and no beginning   
You're here with me   
Its like a dream  
Never quite seen  
  
When you call my name  
its like a little prayer   
im down on my knees   
I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel youre power   
Just like a prayer   
You know ill take you there*  
  
They sat down and Serena rested her head on Dariens shoulder and slowly hummed along with the music.  
It was amazing she felt like she was in heaven. Sleep could wait if this is what she was getting. They turned to each other and kissed.  
  
*Just like a prayer  
Ill take you there  
its like a dream to me  
  
Just like a prayer   
Ill take you there  
its like a dream to me  
  
Just like a prayer   
Ill take you there  
Its like a dream to me*  
  
  
  
  
and remember.......to much of a good thing is wonderful!  
  
Did you like or not.....R&R if you please   
Just a filly in thing between my chapters  
  
Later!  
  
Weeann weeann2000@yahoo.co.uk   
  
  



End file.
